epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Meow Meow
Meow Meow is a recurring guest character in the made by NCH85. He made its first appearance during flash animation One More Final Battle. Meow Meow later reappeared in as one of Natalie's summons, and in as one of encountered NPCs and a shared skill for all characters. Description Meow Meow is a pale yellow cat with white eyes and a fanged red mouth. He wears a red scarf and wields a disproportionately large sword with a jagged blade. Unlike other cats in the series who are limbless, Meow Meow has arms and legs. When summoned, Meow Meow will jump into the battlefield, point his currently small blade forward, and then proceed by jumping (The sword grows into its enormous size mid-air) and swinging his blade down onto enemies, dealing non-elemental physical damage to all foes. Sometimes his blade may break during the attack, increasing the damage dealt, but slightly damaging his allies as well. In EBF3, Meow Meow is generally best given to Natalie, as she completely lacks physical skills, making Meow Meow her single best option against the Red Slime and its Giant counterpart. NPC appearance During EBF3, Meow Meow can be encountered as an NPC, he is found in The Town, standing outside of the Old Brick Inn. He will request some Cat Food and in the exchange he shall assist the players on their journey in a form of an usable skill. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Meow Meow is found under Natalie's "Summon" category, it costs 100 MP to summon. One Skill Bonus is available to improve Meow Meow: * Meows! - Boosts Meow Meow's damage by 40% In this game, summoning Meow Meow cures both players from by forcing them to jump off the screen. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 It is unlocked by completing a quest for Meow Meow himself. Instead of being exclusive to Natalie, it became a shared skill for all Matt, Natalie, and Lance. Its damage is based on the user's level, and not the user's Attack stat. Using Meow Meow for the first time will award the player with the Cat Tamer medal. stat and any bonuses to it, instead using the user's level * 5 formula to get a value to multiply the skill's power by. Also ignores buffs and equipment bonuses to it, yet still considers the base stat and the bonus from permanent stat food, Lollipop.}} In the 2016 update, skill name was changed from "Meow Meow" to "NCH's Meow Meow", to signal Matt Roszak doesn't own the character. Trivia * Meow Meow is standing right next to an NPC named NCH who claims it is his cat, referencing to the fact that NCH85 is the Meow Meow character's actual owner. * Meow Meow is the only cat in the entire EBF series with limbs, apart from Godcat. This is likely due to him not being designed by Matt Roszak. * It was eventually confirmed by Matt Roszak on the official EBF Discord that Meow Meow's removal from the series was because NCH got annoyed at the fact people thought Meow Meow was owned by Matt. * Meow Meow's outfit slightly resembles Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII, what with the scarf and large sword. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Characters Category:Skills/Spells Category:Summons Category:Matt Category:Natalie Category:Lance